Leadership Brooklyn
by Blackpassion777
Summary: While impulsively rescuing a strange teen in the hands of some bad people with heavy artilary, Brooklyn is shot and there's only one place he can go. What makes this teenager so special? M for violence and graphic imagery


_This takes place sometime after Elisa and the rest disappeared the first time and after Kingdom, the eps, where The cat people overthrow Elisa's brother as the leader and Brooklyn has to accept his role as leader. I think it could've been deeper if they had tried ;)_

* * *

Brooklyn snapped his wings open to their full wingspan with a loud waking roar, flexing the muscles in his arms, shaking the last bits of stone from his body. He leapt down lightly to the expectant glances of his brothers' and Hudson's penetrating gaze. He shifted uncomfortably under the attention. Ever since Goliath had gone missing, along with Angela, Bronx and their human friend Elisa, Goliath's clan had turned to him for leadership as the second in command; Hudson being too old to carry the burden any longer.

Hudson bent to pick up Elisa's cat and stroking the startled, puffed up cat to clam her, a sad replacement for Bronx, and asked gravely, "Lad, what do ye plan to do about Xanatos's advice?"

Lexington added in a thoughtful tone, "It could be another one of his traps."

Broadway added a slow, deep "Yeah," trying his best to contribute to the conversation.

Brooklyn swallowed down his awkward stage fright, running a hand through his thick white mane, he grumbled, "Xanatos didn't give us any reason not to trust what he told us, and it was only in passing that he even mentioned his little theory."

Lexington agreed, "You're right. He said that the likelihood that magic was involved is too high for it not to be true. So what are we going to do about it?"

Brooklyn folded his arms and though it over for a moment before gruffly answering, "If magic is involved it would be too dangerous to us to even bother. None of have even the faintest idea how magic works, so we would probably just end up making things worse, "Brooklyn felt a stab of guilt as he remembered the time he had betrayed Goliath to Demona and allowed him to be controlled through magic. "We can only hope that Goliath knows what he's doing and trust him to come back."

"Aye lad," Hudson sighed, cat in arms.

There was a sad pause before Brooklyn started abruptly, "We should start patrol in about an hour," walking past his brothers into the clock tower. He stopped just inside the door and leaned up against the translucent yellow clock face, arms crossed, a small frown across his features. His clan followed him and Broadway said loudly in an effort to break the tension, " Boy, am I starving! Lex, didn't you say you were going to make me breakfast today?"

"I never agreed to that!" Lex shouted as he glided the short distance to the couch from the top of the stairs.

"You agreed when I beat you in Top Racer more than ten times last night!"

This was about the time Brooklyn began to tune his brothers out, though he couldn't help but crack a smile. Tonight he just wasn't in the mood. He was beginning to doubt himself even more as a leader. The stress from decision making and leadership was getting hard on him knowing that Goliath was still out there somewhere. Plus, that bad decision he had make last week had almost cost them. Suddenly there was this new weight that had settled on his heart that he had never felt before: The responsibility for his brother's lives.

Sure, that was the darkest way to put it, but it was eating him up inside that if he made even one mistake, he could kill one of the few he was proud to call family.

He jumped slightly when Hudson put a hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eye and smiled softly, "Lad, Goliath would be proud. Don't beat yourself up."

Brooklyn half forced a grin back to the elder and said thickly, "Thanks Hudson."

He patted his shoulder and made his way to his favorite spot in front of the tv. Something that never ceased to amaze the Gargoyle clan, even big tough Goliath.

Brooklyn fell in next to his nest-mate, Lexington as they glided over the city, and Lex couldn't help but notice the unwillingness in Brooklyn's tone that clearly told him "I don't feel like talking." But he knew that letting the red gargoyle drown in his own feelings was probably worse, so he tried his best to make small talk.

Brooklyn was about to answer another of Lex's random questions when they saw a group of gangsters surrounding a younger kid. Whatever he had said or done, he must have really pissed them off, because these gangsters were definitely out for blood. Brooklyn's could feel his mood ruining his judgment in his eagerness for a good fight to wash away the depression, so it was nearly a miracle that he managed to grab Lex's arm and drag them both to the roof above the group.

Lex hissed frustrated, "What was that for? Let's get em'!" He lunged forward to jump over the edge, but Brooklyn grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, "Wait! Lex!" He yanked the smaller gargoyle back down next to him with a frown, "Look." Brooklyn pointed to one of the six thugs about to beat the living daylights, or worse, to the kid."

"Those are…" Lex trailed off.

"Guns, yeah. And from the looks of it, they're really packing."

"What do we do?" Lex whispered.

Brooklyn surveyed the dark alley and said in a quick whisper, "We need a distraction so we can get the kid away."

This was one of those times that Brooklyn was glad for Lex's smarts, "See that door down the alley?" Brooklyn looked at Lex in confirmation, "If I can distract them long enough, you should be able to get the kid outta here."

"You want me to leave you alone with six guys? I don't think so Lex."

Lexington hissed a little more frantically than before, hearing the conversation before rise an octave, "There isn't another way, I'm too small to break down a door that size. If they really want this kid, I'm sure they'll follow you instead of me, in which case, you need to high-tail it out of there as quickly as you can."

Brooklyn knew he was right and he briefly closed his eyes in defeat before saying steadily, "Go."

Lex nodded seriously and lightly falling down to a fire escape, he jumped over the edge behind the men with a roar as he braced himself on all fours to sprint. Almost like they rehearsed it, all six men spun and drew their guns. At that second Brooklyn landed in front of the kid in a practiced crouch, pulling him into a bear hug, launching himself toward the door. Just as he reached it he heard one of the men shout, and in the same instant pain shot up his leg, shots ringing in his ears.

He screeched in pain, but blocked it out as he slammed his full weight against the heavy metal door, denting it in a dull metallic thud. A chain inside snapped as the door gave way and clattered to the ground inside. Thankfully for him, it was deserted except for construction plastic draped from the ceiling and support beams.

The kid in his arms gasped as the air that had been knocked out of his lungs tried to once again fill with air. Brooklyn knew he only had seconds before those men had their guns on him again. Brooklyn rolled over and hugging the boy against his chest in gruff protection, stumbling at first as he ran into the dark building, pain lacing up his thigh.

He heard the gangsters curse as they ran into the room and heard the slide and click of one of them reloading. Why the firepower? This wasn't a bad enough part of town for gangsters to risk weapons like that, even at night, they drew too much attention. Brooklyn scrambled around a pillar and slammed his back up against it, wings tight against him. The instant adrenaline rush wasn't lasting as long as Brooklyn had hoped it would as pain started to cloud his mind, a dull ache forming in his muscles and hot blood raced down his leg. He grabbed his tail as it started thrashing in pain and eyes wide, he held his breath to see if they had noticed.

Someone must have seen the movement, as their footsteps grew louder as they stalked in his direction. The kid he was still squashing against his chest was surprisingly calm for being in the arms of a shot gargoyle. Either he understood his situation, had seen worse, or maybe a combination of both.

The footsteps grew louder and Brooklyn gritted his teeth in pain and frustration; there was no way he could take them all out now, even with his environment to his advantage.

Footsteps paused alarmingly close as he heard whispers beneath a threateningly soft, "Come out come out where ever you are. You gargoyle scum."

Brooklyn leaned his head back in defeat, and his eyes widened in surprise. The ceiling was unfinished in this part of the building. Brooklyn would have cried at his luck if he had had the time.

Just as one of the armed men began to lunge around his hiding place, Brooklyn crouched low and sprang to the next story, aggravating his injury enough to incite a yell, but not enough to stop him from getting the hell outta there. They started shooting again, bullets richocheting dangerously around the structure, but Brooklyn knew they couldn't have a good shot. His first step was a heavy limp, but he ignored it and ran to the staircase to the next floor, aware that his pursuers were about to do the same.

Jumping from landing to landing through the stairwell, Brooklyn made it to the top, well before the frustrated men, but his injury was still worse for wear.

For the first time Brooklyn spoke to the teenager, in heavy gasps but refusing to let him go, "Hey kid? I'll get you outta here, but I expect some answers if I help you."

The kid squirmed for a second before replying rapidly, "Sure, whatever!Just get us the fuck off this roof!"

Brooklyn glanced at his leg from the corner of his eye and groaned, "Fantastic." The bullet had embedded itself deep in his thigh, blood thoroughly coating his leg. He switched from his awkward hold of the kid to carrying him bridal style and jumped with his good leg onto the edge of the building.

Falling over the edge, Brooklyn let the air fill his wings and the abrupt weight off his leg made him shudder in relief. Brooklyn looked around and could only assume that after he was shot that Lex had gone for Hudson and Broadway. Looking up at the tall skyscraper and at the horizon, Brooklyn made up his mind.

Flapping his wings hard to get the lift he needed, he glided to towards the top of the tallest, most fascinating skyscraper in the city. Blinking away the dizziness andblood loss, Brooklyn landed heavily on a balcony railing outside of Xantos' pent house living room. He dropped the kid on the stone patio and fell heavily into a crouch behind him just in time to gasp as the sun loomed from behind the horizon and froze him back into stone.

Xanatos had seen the young gargoyle coming on his surveillance cameras way before he had landed on the balcony, and was surprised to see him carrying someone he didn't recognize and so dangerousl close to sunrise. He arched an eye brow and turned to Owen with a concentrated frown , "This should be interesting, wouldn't you say Owen?"

"Indeed, sir," he answered in his usual dull drone. Xanatos stood from his desk and made it to his balcony in time to see the red gargoyle, Brooklyn as he recalled, turn to stone. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't had time to speak to him before he had turned back, but his curiosity crushed that thought as soon as it had arose. He opened the door and his eyes narrowed at the dark liquid staining his balcony and he frowned at the teenager standing awestruck next to Brooklyn.

"Kid. What happened?" as Xanatos asked his question he looked the kid over, and even though he had a lot of blood staining his pants and shirt, it clearly wasn't his.

The teen held out his hands in defense, palm up, "Alright, first, my name is Tyler."

Eyes locked on the gargoyle he continued, "Alright. Tyler, what happened?" Xanatos may have once been the gargoyles enemy, but he really just enjoyed toying with people, planning, buying new and expensive things, and watching things go BOOM. So he wasn't ashamed to say he was worried for the gargoyle. He didn't have any friends, unless he counted Owen, and seeing one of the few who knew his true self injured, sent off little alarm bells in his head. He thanked whatever heavens and gods almighty that his wife and son weren't surrently around to be drawn into whatever mess he was inevitable about to be drawn into.

The black haired teen looked at Brooklyn and said slightly solemnly, "He saved me, but they shot him in the leg. I think it was pretty serious." He looked down at his shirt as if just noticing the blood and grimaced, his hands clenching as he looked back to his stone savior.

Owen waited in front of the doorway behind him as David kneeled down on one knee in front of the gargoyle. Talking to himself he murmured, "He must have figured coming here was safer than sticking it out in the streets." Turning to the kid, Tyler, he asked seriously, "Did he get the bullet out?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and said slowly, "No, I don't think he did."

David stood and massaged his beard in thought, "This could get ugly."

"Owen." Owen met his eyes in the same expression he always wore, except the fact that he seemed slightly more serious than usual, "Yes, sir?"

"Before sunset I want you to meet the rest of his clan and inform them of where their semi-leader is. I'm sure they're worried sick. Can't have them trashing the place again, I just fixed the roof this month."

Owen complimented his musing with another short 'yes sir' and Xanatos added, "Finish the deal with Zatoni, I have this under control." Owen nodded and left the young billionaire alone with the teen.

The teen had backed off several feet and now a nervous frown covered his face.

David turned to walk inside, adding over his shoulder, "You're welcome to stay on the balcony, but it will be much easier to change if you're indoors." Surprise crossed his features, and shock at the wealthy man's offer held him in place.

Holding the door open he added, "Well? Are you coming or not?" Tyler tripped after him and Xanatos led the kid to one of his extra bedrooms for him to get cleaned up. He may be many things, but a bad host was not one of them…maybe only on rare occasions.

David did truly care for the teen's safety, but the criminal, conniving part of his mind couldn't help but wonder how much this kid was worth for a gargoyle to get shot out of it.


End file.
